


There's No Way

by beebolovesyou



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Song Based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:57:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebolovesyou/pseuds/beebolovesyou
Summary: But there’s no way that it’s not going thereWith the way that we’re looking at each other.





	There's No Way

**Author's Note:**

> i just think this song fits so perfectly for SuperCorp  
> song: There's No Way, by Lauv and Julia Michaels

_You touch me and it’s almost like we knew_

_That there will be history between us two_

Kara squeaks suddenly “oh gosh, I love this song” and just like that Lena gets dragged to the dance floor by her overenthusiastic friend. Sam gives her a complicit wink and resumes her conversation with Alex.

They end up packed between the mass of people, lights flashing just enough light so that Lena can see Kara following the song with soft pink lips. Lena can only think about how pathetically in love she is with this girl.

_There’s no way that it’s not going there_

_With the way that we’re looking at each other_

_There’s no way that it’s not going there_

_Every second with you I want another_

Kara sways freely to the beat, face bright with joy. It makes Lena smile and join in an instinctual movement, captivated when the blonde reaches to curve her arms around Lena’s neck and flush their bodies together. She feels like she might spontaneously combust as her body catches up to their unexpected proximity, temperature rising.

_I wish I could make the time stop_

_So we could forget everything and everyone_

Lena desperately searches for where to put her hands other than resting awkwardly on her sides, Kara notices and guides her hands to grinding hips, all while smiling softly and Lena almost chokes on air itself. Strong fingers brush over Lena’s arms, making their way to uncovered pale shoulders.

It makes Lena feel scandalized how easily she lets Kara lead the dance, unbothered by the ominous looks they could be receiving, Kara’s right leg between hers as they rotate their hips together. However, when she scans the room everybody is too busy on their own thing to even care.

_'Cause when I got somebody, you don't_

_And when you got somebody,_

_I don't I wish that the time would line up_

_So we could just give in_

Kara makes a methodical maneuver that has Lena’s back pressed against her front, hands spreading through her belly in a way that would almost make Lena subconscious if not for the small kiss Kara drops in her neck, an act all too sweet for the scene they’re painting right now.

Lena can’t help but grind back into Kara colliding with her frame, so solid…so powerful. It’s knocking the breath out of her so quickly she feels lightheaded. They have danced on this thin line a lot, between flirtatious and friendly, but never quite this bluntly.

_There’s no way that it’s not going there_

_Every second with you I want another_

_But maybe we can hold off one sec'_

_So we can keep this tension in check_

Kara’s chest waves unevenly against her back, warm puffs of breathe connecting with Lena’s nape where the blonde has buried herself in an effort of self-composure, only to be intoxicated further into the feeling by Lena’s perfume and sweat. Lena shudders at the attention.

“Kara” it’s a whisper, a plea. Kara turns her around gently and Lena expects for it to be over, for her to make a dismissive joke so they can slip back into friendly territory, so they can just ignore the energy that pulls them together like magnets and just laugh it off. She doesn’t expects for Kara to look at her with a longing look, a shifted expression of surprise as if she’s just had some bid revelation. When Kara’s mouth moves, Lena is expecting anything else but for her to sing with a pointed blue glare that pokes into her soul.

“We just dance backwards into each other, trying to keep our feelings secretly covered” Lena hears her clearly, over the loud music and other people’s noise. Kara leans until they noses bump and they lips brush while she murmurs devoutly “You touched me and it's almost like we knew, that there would be history” Kara finishes. It’s a mutual agreement as they both let the magnetic pull do the job, lips meeting in eagerness, hands pulling on clothes, seeking to never be apart. Lena feels her eyes roll behind her eyelids as Kara’s fingers dig into her waist though the fabric of her dress, it makes her gasp, teeth scraping Kara’s bottom lip. A loud whine slips out of the blonde while she desperately follows Lena’s lips to resume the kiss, the brunette melts into it with no complains.

They part reluctantly, shiny smiles mirrored in each other’s face. Kara laughs happily, already pulling Lena closer again. “I think I have a new favorite song” is all Lena can say before Kara claims her once more.

_But there’s no way that it’s not going there_

_With the way that we’re looking at each other._


End file.
